if you really love nothing
by Fauvess
Summary: Desear a la persona equivocada sólo atraía amores fugaces y celos que temían ser verdad. AU. OS.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Advertencias:** Inglaterra/Francia, Inglaterra/Bélgica, menciones a Estados Unidos, Escocia y Holanda, universo alternativo y uso de nombres humanos.

 **Notas iniciales:** al igual que el amor de Arthur en esta historia, este fic nació de los celos (y de odiar cierta canción de Bloc Party).

* * *

 _And I can see our days are becoming nights  
I could feel your heartbeat across the grass  
We should have run  
I would go with you anywhere  
I should have kissed you by the water_

—Bloc Party, I still remember

 **.**

Arthur estaba furioso.

Las manos le temblaban y apenas podía contener el aliento que con tanta fuerza exhalaba. Estaba furioso pero incluso él sabía que estaba siendo injusto. Para sí mismo y para el objeto de su rabia.

No cabía de más el olor a lavanda y rosas, entremezclado con la ligera fragancia de su padre, de la colonia que había utilizado toda su vida y con la cual Arthur había crecido. Era un aroma tan particular y tan característico de la persona que lo emanaba que, de no haber estado furioso, Arthur se habría reído a carcajadas.

Se habría reído en la cara de su madre cuando ella le hubiera dicho que así olían los amantes. Un aroma seductor con un toque de familiaridad.

Arthur, en medio de su rabia, se preguntó si así era como las esposas sabían de las infidelidades de sus esposos: por medio de una habilidad tan primitiva como la es reconocer el olor de sus seres queridos. Se preguntó si su madre, en sus últimos años de vida, de repente se sentó a lado de su padre y lo supo por el vago aroma a lavanda y rosas, ajeno completamente a su perfume de gardenias.

El abogado carraspeó y le entregó el folder que contenía el testamento de su padre. Con un dedo, indicó uno de los primeros párrafos y procedió a leerlo, ignorando los nudillos casi blancos en la mano de Arthur.

—El señor Kirkland, en sus últimos deseos, ha dejado esta propiedad a nombre del señor Francis Bonnefoy. Una de las cuentas bancarias en su totalidad irá para el señor Bonnefoy también. La segunda, para usted, señor Kirkland. La tercera para liquidar los gastos funerarios y deudas que haya dejado el difunto.

Arthur apenas podía leer. Sus ojos trataban de enfocarse en las palabras, su mente en calibrar el resto de la furia que le quedaba y su cuerpo en controlar las carcajadas que querían emanar de algún recóndito lugar de su cuerpo.

El abogado prosiguió.

—La propiedad se le otorgará al señor Bonnefoy y la cuenta de banco se le otorgará al señor Kirkland con una condición, de acuerdo al testamento —el hombre giró la página y Arthur comenzó a ver rojo—. La condición, según se estipula, es que el señor Bonnefoy y el hijo del señor Kirkland compartan la casa. En cuanto ambos estén instalados, se les otorgarán los bienes.

De algún lugar, Arthur obtuvo la suficiente claridad para hablar.

—Esto tiene que ser una puta broma —lo dijo entre dientes, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

El abogado carraspeó, ligeramente incómodo.

—El tiempo mínimo de convivencia son cuatro semanas. Después de ese tiempo, el dinero le será otorgado a la cuenta que usted proporcione y será libre de irse.

Su padre era un caballero, un hombre chapado a la antigua. Rico de nacimiento, proveniente de una buena familia inglesa. El apellido Kirkland le abría la mayoría de las puertas, el dinero le abría las que restaban. El linaje del que Arthur tanto se regodeaba en su juventud no era más que una maldición impuesta nada más y nada menos que por su padre, el hombre que lo tomaba entre sus brazos cuando era niño y le decía que mientras fuese un Kirkland nada le faltaría.

El aire cambió en la habitación y Arthur pudo oler mejor las notas de lavanda, rosas y algo más. Grosella. Todo mezclado con el sutil aroma de la colonia de su padre. Bajó la mirada, giró levemente hacia la persona que había estado tratando de ignorar todo ese tiempo y lo miró por detrás de sus pestañas rubias.

Francis Bonnefoy, el amante de su padre, lo estaba mirando desde su lugar. El cabello dorado perfectamente acomodado, con las manos finas y largas sobre su regazo, los ojos imposiblemente azules. Lo miraba con cierta nostalgia. Con cierta lástima.

Seguramente su madre, la señora elegante e inexpresiva que jamás reía enfrente de los demás, se estaba riendo a carcajadas de su situación.

 **.**

Belle acomodó sus pies encima de las cajas de cartón que Arthur había apilado en el sillón. Sin apartar la mirada de la revista, habló con ese acento dulce y melodioso que Arthur habría odiado en otra persona.

—¿De verdad tienes que marcharte?

—Absolutamente —respondió Arthur entre dientes, metiendo en otra caja un montón de libros.

—¿Es por el dinero? —Belle dirigió la mirada al inglés, en un gesto increíble perspicaz— Porque si es así, tú sabes que mi padre podría darnos la misma cantidad…

—No —Arthur se limpió el sudor de la frente con una manga. Comenzaba a irritarse de las preguntas de Belle y de su clara intención de entrometerse en algo que él mismo había convertido en una vendetta personal contra su padre muerto—. No es el dinero. Mi madre me dejó una fortuna después de que murió. No necesito el dinero. Lo hago porque detesto a Bonnefoy.

Belle enarcó una ceja, intrigada. Sus ojos verdes relucieron con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué?

Arthur ya no respondió a esa sencilla pregunta. Tenía muchas razones para odiar al amante de su padre. Podría odiarlo en lugar de su madre, por haber usurpado el lugar que le perteneció por más de treinta años. Podría odiarlo porque le asqueaba el pensamiento de su padre en una relación con un hombre de la misma edad que su propio hijo. Podría odiarlo para redirigir todo ese rencor que le tenía al honorable señor Kirkland.

—Tiene tu edad, ¿cierto? —habló Belle desde su lugar en el sillón— Renuncia a la herencia. No tienes por qué convivir con una persona así.

Cómo explicarle a su novia que no le interesaba el dinero, que lo haría por puro orgullo. Su padre lo había metido en este _shithole_ y Arthur estaba dispuesto a salir invicto. Lo consideraría una pequeña venganza contra los últimos deseos de su padre.

Belle se acercó a él y le colocó los brazos en los hombros, pegando el cuerpo contra su espalda. Arthur podía sentir el calor emanando de ella y la suavidad de sus pechos contra los músculos de su espalda.

—Quédate —le susurró al oído y Arthur fue incapaz de sentir algo. _Ah, pobre Belle_ , Arthur pensó. _Pobre Belle. Pobre Belle._ El desapego y la apatía lo mantuvieron en su lugar—. Vayamos a un lugar los dos juntos. Olvida a ese tal Bonnefoy y la herencia y vámonos. Puedo pedirle a mi hermano mayor que nos tenga preparado el _chalet_ mañana mismo.

De haber sido más joven, Arthur habría dicho que sí. Ahora, cerca de los treinta y cinco, con todos los sueños de su juventud marchitos y los fantasmas pesándole el alma, no encontraba las palabras correctas para decirle a Belle que quizás hallaría un poco de emoción en herir a alguien más que en fugarse a otro país.

Sin embargo, Arthur decidió que esa noche no le diría nada a Belle, tan desesperada como él en todos los aspectos contrarios. Arthur sabía que Belle esperaba un anillo, Arthur sabía de los _brunches_ con sus amigas donde muy inteligentemente le recordaban a Belle que estaba envejeciendo, Arthur sabía que Belle quería tener tres hijos y criarlos en un lugar alejado de la ciudad. Arthur lo sabía y simplemente giraba la cabeza para seguir induciendo en sus propios deseos.

También decidió que quizás de vez en cuando no estaría mal darle a Belle un poco de lo que tanto anhelaba. Con sutileza la tomó de la muñeca y se giró para besarla lentamente. El cuerpo de Belle aceptó inmediatamente el afecto, aunque fuera fingido.

En el fondo de su corazón, Arthur no sintió nada más que una profunda tristeza. Por sí mismo. Por Belle. Por los besos y abrazos que eran sólo un remedio temporal para las verdaderas necesidades.

 **.**

Su madre había sido una belleza en su tiempo. De una familia igual de noble y rica que su padre, su madre había asistido siempre a las mejores fiestas, a los mejores colegios y a los mejores lugares del país.

Arthur le había tenido lástima en sus últimas semanas de vida. De visitar a la reina, a vivir en una cama de hospital con el dolor de la traición. Jamás tuvo ni un sólo visitante. Ni un amigo, ni un familiar. Era ella, Arthur y la amargura de saber que la belleza e inteligencia que había cultivado por tantos años estaba marchitándose.

Pudriéndose.

Recordó los implacables ojos verdes que lo miraban con frialdad. Recordó las palabras de su madre.

 _Tu padre está muerto para mí. Toda mi juventud, todos los lugares a los que pude haber ido… y tu padre los tiró a la basura por un jovencito. Un jovencito de tu edad. Dime, Arthur, ¿cuántos años tienes?_

 _Veinticinco._

 _¡Hah! Lo que me faltaba. Lo que me faltaba. Tu padre se puede ir al infierno. Espero que esté muy contento presentando a un don-nadie ante los demás. Pásame mis cigarrillos, Arthur._

 _Estamos en un hospital, madre._

 _Te dije que me los pasaras. A mí nadie me dice qué hacer. También eso me faltaba. Que gente sin estatus me dijera qué es lo que tengo que hacer. ¿Ves a todos estos plebeyos? En mi juventud nadie se habría dignado a hablarme como me hablan. ¿Me oyen? La próxima vez que alguien quiera darme órdenes, tendrán que acordarse con quién hablan._

 _Madre…_

 _¡Tu padre! ¡Todo es culpa de tu padre! Podría haber sido la esposa de Charles, podría haberme casado con quien yo quisiera. ¡Pero tu padre! Tu padre es quien me está matando._

Arthur abrió la puerta de la mansión con la llave que le proporcionó el abogado. En ese mismo instante, en cuanto el aroma a lavanda y rosas asaltó su nariz, entendió que el veneno que emitían las palabras de su madre no eran de rencor ni de odio.

Eran celos.

Puros celos por ese hombre de nariz aguileña y cabello dorado. Francis Bonnefoy lo miró desde lejos, desde el umbral de la cocina. Tenía el cabello atado y algunos rizos decoraban su rostro. Las manos, finas y largas, estaban llenas de harina. Los ojos que anteriormente lo miraron con lástima, ahora sólo lo miraban con curiosidad.

—Buenas tardes —dijo y Arthur captó en sus palabras un acento dulce, parecido al de Belle, pero mucho menos refinado. Un acento francés que sus sílabas no terminaban de asimilar.

El hombre alzó una mano para saludarlo y en sus ojos pudo ver la sonrisa que estaba próxima a formarse en sus labios.

Arthur entró en completo silencio y azotó la puerta. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras y jamás le devolvió el saludo a Bonnefoy.

Eran celos. Su madre había estado celosa de ese anónimo joven de veinticinco años. Su madre con su belleza, su apellido y su fortuna, de algún modo no era competencia para el amante de su esposo.

Ni siquiera era la quinta opción. Ni la octava. Mientras estuviera ese jovencito en la vida de su marido, nadie nunca sería suficientemente bueno.

 **.**

Arthur sabía qué era lo que Belle quería.

Su familia había hecho su fortuna en Bélgica y Holanda. Tenían restaurantes, hoteles, bienes raíces, yates y aviones. A Belle no le interesaba heredar el negocio familiar, decía que era demasiado para ella. Su hermano mayor tomó la presidencia para que su padre pudiera retirarse junto a su madre a una pequeña ciudad en Bolivia. Belle obtuvo un lugar en la mesa directiva y muchas acciones de las distintas empresas que por derecho le pertenecían.

A Belle no le interesaba el dinero, realmente. Era ciertamente cómodo poder rentar un departamento en los altos suburbios de Bélgica y saber que su vida estaba resuelta mientras su familia siguiera en el negocio.

Lo que Belle realmente quería era casarse, tener hijos y poder envejecer junto a alguien.

Porque Belle estaba aterrada de quedarse sola.

Estaba aterrada y desesperada.

Arthur ordenó los libros de arquitectura en uno de los estantes del viejo librero de su habitación de la infancia. Hacía años que no pisaba ese específico lugar de la casa. Después de los dieciséis, su padre lo había mandado a un internado y de allí jamás había vuelto. Su juventud se la había pasado en dormitorios compartidos con otros chicos ricos y luego en su adultez en departamentos rentados junto a la novia de turno.

La mayoría de sus cosas seguían en cajas de cartón, pero Arthur no tenía la paciencia ni las ganas para continuar. También tendría que conseguirse un hobby o un trabajo que no le hiciera volverse loco nada más de pensar que compartía techo con el amante de su padre.

Se tiró a la cama y miró el techo.

Él no podía darle a Belle lo que quería.

Su relación había comenzado increíblemente bien. Ambos tenían gustos y amistades en común, y ella era lo suficientemente bonita y rica como para que su madre no pudiera objetar. Hace siete años, había sido fácil iniciar una conversación, hacer el amor y luego dormir.

Ahora Arthur no sentía nada más que tristeza y cierta apatía que llega con la muerte de los sentimientos de antaño. Nunca fueron sentimientos demasiado intensos ni los suficientes como para romper su corazón.

—Pobre Belle —masculló Arthur—. Ni siquiera me gustan los niños.

 **.**

Arthur despertó con el olor de la mantequilla y el café en el aire. Su estómago rugió, traicionando por completo sus pensamientos. Sólo había una persona más en esa casa. Francis Bonnefoy.

Gruñó, ligeramente molesto. Tomó su celular y buscó algún lugar con delivery que pudiera mandarle el desayuno antes de que bajara a estrangular a su compañero.

Todo alrededor de Francis Bonnefoy era un misterio. ¿Quién era antes de ser el amante? ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Cómo es que su padre había podido dejar a su esposa, elegante y brillante, por un don-nadie? ¿Cómo es que había llegado a las vidas de los Kirkland a destruirlo todo?

Sus recuerdos no eran precisos. Recordaba a su madre pedirle el divorcio a su padre cuando tenía veinticuatro, luego su madre muriendo un año después y las constantes llamadas perdidas de su padre.

Pero no sabía la historia de Francis Bonnefoy y eso le molestaba en exceso. Tenía que convivir con un extraño que ahora era dueño de la casa de su infancia.

Al final, Arthur se pidió la primera cosa que vio en el menú de una cafetería cercana y esperó en su cama pacientemente a que el repartidor llegara a su puerta.

Si Bonnefoy tenía su edad, eso significaba que su padre le doblaba la edad a su amante. Qué desagradables han de haber sido las Navidades en casa del patriarca Kirkland a partir de allí.

Pensó en llamarle a Belle para matar el tiempo. O buscar algún empleo que lo mantuviera todo el día lejos de casa, para así evitar a Bonnefoy el mayor tiempo posible.

Pero eso no sería una vendetta contra su padre. El objetivo era atormentar a Bonnefoy y dirigir el odio que tenía guardado desde tanto tiempo atrás hacia alguien. El objetivo era encontrarse una razón para vivir, aunque esta fuese mezquina y pudiese potencialmente herir a alguien más.

—Ah —pensó Arthur en voz alta—. Estoy siendo una mala persona.

Al cabo de un rato, Arthur fue obligado a bajar y, al pasar por el lobby hacia la puerta principal, se encontró con Bonnefoy en la cocina.

El hombre estaba desayunando muy tranquilamente, tarareando una canción entre bocados. El cabello alborotado y las ojeras sólo añadían aún más encanto a su apariencia.

Bonnefoy notó su presencia y dirigió la mirada hacia donde el inglés se encontraba, dubitativo si huir o azotar la puerta de la cocina sólo para que no pudiera hablarle. Arthur se detuvo en seco, justo enfrente del umbral de la puerta.

—Buenos días —dijo Francis en un acento marcado. Sus palabras no llevaban ningún sentimiento en especial, pero aún así Arthur le devolvió la mirada, cauteloso como un gato callejero al que un extraño le ofrece comida—. Te he preparado el desayuno.

Y en efecto, un plato con pan francés, fruta fresca, granola y yogurt se encontraba en la mesa. A un lado, una taza de café humeaba.

—Oh —murmuró Bonnefoy al notar la mirada de Arthur sobre la taza—. Si no te gusta el café, puedo prepararte un té. O un latte. Tu padre me dijo que de pequeño no eras un gran fan de la cafeína en las mañanas.

Una ola violenta de rabia fue lo que acabó con la ya escasa paciencia que Arthur cargaba. Sin dejarlo decir una palabra más, azotó la puerta de la cocina y se marchó.

 **.**

El nombre verdadero de Bonnefoy no era Francis, si no François. Arthur lo descubrió una mañana mientras revisaba la correspondencia y el periódico por suscripción que llegaba cada domingo a su nombre.

François Bonnefoy. Casi sonaba como el nombre de una persona distinta.

Arthur aprendió varias cosas en la primera semana de vivir con él.

La primera era que Bonnefoy se desaparecía al menos dos horas diarias después del desayuno. Arthur aprovechaba su ausencia para usar la cocina, prepararse un té y robarle una rebanada de cualquier pay o panqué que hubiese horneado la noche anterior.

La segunda era que Bonnefoy era, de hecho, un muy buen _roommate_. Sus cosas siempre estaban en orden y cualquier lugar que ocupase lo dejaba impecable. El refrigerador siempre estaba lleno y jamás le decía algo a Arthur quien en ocasiones, en afán de molestar o en sus largas noches de insomnio, tomaba algo. Cada vez que se lo cruzaba, lo saludaba cordialmente con una sonrisa y nada más.

Y cada mañana, sin falta, Francis le preparaba el desayuno.

Al principio, Arthur estaba renuente de aceptar la comida, pero el desayuno por _delivery_ no era tan buena como los waffles recién hechos de Francis. Así que después de que Francis se marchara a Dios sabe dónde, Arthur desayunaba como si fuese un condenado a muerte y esa fuese su última comida.

Después se preparaba otra taza de té y leía el periódico que dejaban cada mañana en su puerta. Cuando Francis regresaba, entrando por la puerta trasera, Arthur simplemente dejaba cualquier cosa que estuviese haciendo y regresaba a su habitación.

La tercera era que Bonnefoy, aparte de ser un excelente cocinero y compañero, era una persona increíblemente solitaria. Un día lo atrapó tarareando una canción en francés a sí mismo, mientras lavaba los platos del desayuno.

Su cuerpo se balanceaba de un lado a otro, al ritmo de la canción. Desde atrás, Arthur podía ver los mechones rubios de cabello, desordenados y encantadores; la espalda y su entera presencia que desbordaban soledad. La cocina, entre sus rayos de mediodía y el agradable clima de verano, se había inundado de su tristeza.

Más que odio, Arthur sólo pudo sentir lástima.

 **.**

La canción de Francis, la de todas las mañanas, se convirtió en un mantra para Arthur.

 _Cher amoureux  
Et je cède à tes voeux_

Con su mediocre francés, apenas podía comprender una palabra. Sin embargo, escuchar la suave voz de Francis, en su lengua materna, completamente ignorante de la presencia que invadía la calidez de su cocina, era una rutina que disipaba la mente de Arthur.

Cuando Francis cantaba, no existía Belle, ni su madre, ni el señor Kirkland, ni el odio que gobernaba la mayoría de sus acciones.

Cuando lo escuchaba en la cocina, acompañado del sonido del agua caer y el olor a café, el odio se convertía en un sentimiento mucho más aterrador.

 _Que mon corps soit le tien  
Que ta lèvre soit mienne  
Que ton coeur soit le mien_

Era atracción, fatal e inevitable.

 **.**

A la segunda semana de vivir con Bonnefoy, Arthur decidió que no era exactamente sano pasársela encerrado esperando a que su compañero bajara la guardia, así que le habló a sus antiguos compañeros de la universidad en esperanza de que alguno tuviese tiempo para salir un sábado por la noche.

Dos de sus amigos, Scott y Alfred, atendieron su llamado y lo citaron en el departamento del último para tomar un par de cervezas.

Alfred era el hijo de algún estadounidense millonario. Ambos habían estudiado en la misma universidad y aunque lo había detestado al principio, se había terminado por convertir en uno de sus mejores amigos. Los padres de Scott eran ricos también, aunque jamás hablaba de los orígenes de la fortuna familiar.

El departamento de Alfred era espacioso, moderno y lo suficiente para un soltero rico. Lo invitó a sentarse en uno de sus sillones y le pasó una cerveza bien fría apenas se acomodó.

Scott subió los pies a la mesa mientras destapaba su respectiva bebida.

—¿Sigues con Belle? —preguntó Scott y Arthur apuró el primer trago.

—Sí… Aunque en este momento no estamos viviendo juntos.

Scott enarcó una ceja, claramente curioso.

—Ah, ¿de eso querías hablar? ¿Belle te echó de casa? —desviando la mirada hacia Alfred, prosiguió— Bueno, era de esperarse. Llevan tantos años juntos y aún no le has pedido matrimonio. Eso es todo lo que las mujeres esperan a esta edad, Kirkland.

Alfred asintió, aún sin pronunciar una palabra. Encendió un reproductor de música y una canción de pop comenzó a escucharse, sin ser lo suficientemente alta para interrumpir su conversación.

—No es eso —gruñó Arthur tomando otro trago—. Quizás lo hayan escuchado, pero mi padre tenía un amante.

—Ah —dijo Alfred en su voz ligeramente chillona—. Escuché a mi madre hablar sobre eso, aunque jamás pensé que fuese cierto.

—Era cierto. Su amante tiene mi edad.

Scott giró todo su cuerpo para mirar a Arthur mejor.

—Vaya, realmente no pensé que tu papá fuese el tipo de hombre que engañaría a su esposa, mucho menos con un hombre más joven que él —el acento escocés de Scott salía a relucir cuando su voz era incapaz de contener su emoción.

Arthur gruñó una vez más.

—Sí, miren, el bastardo de mi padre murió hace un mes y le dejó la casa y una de las cuentas a su amante.

Alfred silbó. Arthur quiso lanzarle su botella de cerveza, pero su contuvo.

—¿Y no te dejó herencia? —preguntó Scott, inclinándose.

—Me dejó una de las cuentas bancarias, con la condición de que viviera con él mínimo cuatro semanas.

Sus amigos se quedaron en silencio. Se miraron entre ellos, buscando palabras, mientras Arthur se terminaba su cerveza.

—¿Por eso no estás viviendo con Belle? ¿Estás viviendo con el amante de tu padre? —se animó a preguntar Scott, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada de absoluto desprecio de parte de Arthur.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Alfred.

—Porque mi padre era un jodido viejo loco —respondió Arthur con total serenidad—. ¿Quieren que hable de esto? Voy a necesitar algo más fuerte que una cerveza.

Alfred no lo pensó dos veces. Se paró de inmediato a buscar algo con un contenido más alto de alcohol. Scott, por su parte, sólo lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco. Su expresión era una obra de arte, con las espesas cejas rojas hasta la coronilla.

—¿Es en serio? —y como si ni él pudiese creer la pregunta, volvió a hablar— ¿Es en serio que estás viviendo con el amante de tu padre? Esto es demasiado, incluso para ti. ¿Qué es lo que quieres conseguir?

Pero Arthur simplemente soltó una risita un tanto cínica.

 **.**

Después de un par de shots de jugo de arándano mezclado con vodka barato, Arthur terminó por contarles todo. Les contó sobre la herencia, sobre los celos de su madre, sobre el desprecio injustificado, sobre el cabello de Francis, sobre sus desayunos, sobre la canción en francés, sobre la soledad que a veces lo inundaba a él también.

Al saberlo todo, sus amigos no dijeron una palabra más.

Scott le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y en el rostro de Alfred vio una expresión que hasta ese momento pensó que el estadounidense era incapaz de hacer.

—¿Y Belle sabe sobre esto?

—¿Sobre qué? —casi espetó en respuesta— Belle no necesita saber nada.

Alzó la mirada unos cuantos segundos sólo para ver cómo Alfred y Scott asentían al mismo tiempo.

—Kirkland, sé que nos vas a odiar por esto —comenzó Scott y Arthur inmediatamente comenzó a ponerse de mal humor—, sé que no es nuestro asunto, pero seguimos siendo tus amigos.

Arthur resopló.

—Lo que tú sientes por Francis no es odio, Kirkland. Ni siquiera es curiosidad —Scott tomó una bocanada de aire—. Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta. Te estás enamorando de Francis y el odio que sientes, no son más que celos de tu padre.

En ese momento, una voz femenina resonó en su cabeza.

Era su madre, consumida por los celos y el corazón roto.

 **.**

Arthur odiaba que sus amigos tuvieran razón. Arthur odiaba la atracción que sentía por Bonnefoy, las ganas de tomarlo entre sus brazos mientras tarareaba, las ganas de destruir cualquier recuerdo que tuviera de su padre y, más aún, de acabar con cualquier rastro de amor que su padre hubiese dejado en Francis.

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando entró a la mansión. Azotó la puerta, maldijo y gruñó. Estaba demasiado borracho para importarle el escándalo.

Sorpresivamente, la luz de la cocina estaba encendida.

Arthur odiaba las palabras sinceras de sus amigos. Arthur odiaba sus propios celos, porque lo hacían irracional. Arthur odiaba su propio deseo, porque justificaban sus celos.

Francis, al escuchar la puerta, salió de la cocina, con un libro en la mano y las gafas en la punta de la nariz. Su bata de seda blanca resplandecía bajo la luz. Lo miró con una mezcla de preocupación y alarma.

—¿Acabas de llegar? —preguntó.

Y era tan fácil encontrar una excusa para perder el control, para perderse a sí mismo. Era tan fácil olvidar su odio sólo para dar paso a sus instintos más primitivos. La avaricia y el deseo.

Arthur lo olvidó todo. Sus mentiras, su obsesión, sus celos.

Tomó a Francis del brazo, tirando el libro y sus gafas en el proceso. Francis quiso protestar y se detuvo cuando los labios de Arthur estaban sobre los suyos, hambrientos y orgullosos.

Arthur esperaba todo. Esperaba que Francis le soltara un puñetazo en la cara, que se huyera, que lo echara de la casa.

Pero lo que halló fueron un par de labios correspondiendo cada uno de sus besos, cada vez más intensos, despedazando el aire que Arthur respiraba y haciéndole imposible detenerse.

Probablemente Francis saboreó el alcohol en su aliento, porque se detuvo un par de segundos a mirarlo, con los ojos imposiblemente azules y perspicaces, sin decir una sola palabra.

Arthur, al mirarlo, en su ropaje blanco, con las manos sobre su espalda y el cabello desordenado, quiso llorar.

 **.**

No era la primera vez que Arthur tenía sexo con alguien al cual no amaba. Muchas veces había sido sólo por satisfacer ciertas necesidades físicas, otras veces había sido para tapar temporalmente el hueco de la soledad.

Pero con Francis entre sus brazos, los cabellos rubios rozando sus dedos y los jadeos entrecortados, Arthur se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que su cuerpo y su corazón se hallaban en un solo lugar, a pesar de que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos.

Sintió lástima por sí mismo, porque si llegase a susurrar palabras de amor, serían sinceras y absolutamente devastadoras. Porque entre el fervor del momento, Francis le devolvería las mismas palabras y promesas, pero serían prestadas, signo de que alguna vez le pertenecieron a alguien más.

Porque, entre el sudor recorriendo la espalda de Arthur y las lágrimas silenciosas de Francis, no había nada más aterrador que la soledad.

Y cualquier mentira era suficiente para pretender que no se quedaría con ellos el resto de su existencia.

—Francis —susurró Arthur, en una voz que no reconoció como suya.

Francis no pudo mirarlo y ocultó las últimas lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro con una mano.

—François —intentó Arthur—. Sé tu verdadero nombre. Mírame.

Francis no se movió.

—Mírame —con esa voz desconocida, Arthur suplicó. Se había convertido en un hombre tan patético, desesperado por la atención de alguien que no le pertenecería jamás—. Mírame. Por favor.

Finalmente, su amante se descubrió la cara y los ojos azules, que hace un rato lo miraban con una mezcla de anhelo y desconcierto, ahora no expresaban nada más que tristeza. Una tristeza que consumía a Francis desde adentro.

Porque aunque su amor era real y la ternura de sus manos era lo único que tenía para ofrecerle, lo más sincero que nació de un lugar diferente al de los celos y la desesperación, Francis apenas podía prestarle un poco de consuelo entre sus fugaces besos. Ambos lo sabían.

Que ese cariño no podría ser de nadie más.

 **.**

Arthur despertó solo en la cama de una de las habitaciones para invitados. El lugar a su lado ya estaba frío, signo de que su amante había partido mucho tiempo atrás.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y se giró, con el propósito de evitar los rayos de luz que se colaban por la cortina entre abierta.

 _J'aspire à l'instant précieux  
Où nous serons heureux_

Qué eran los celos más que un reflejo de sus penosos deseos. Ahora que sabía muy bien de sus propias mentiras y del amor que se retorcía bajo su piel, no podía hacer nada. Era un hombre tan patético, tan frágil, y al igual que su madre, atormentado por sentimientos incapaces de ser correspondidos.

Recordó la suave canción de Francis. Recordó su espalda y el cabello desordenado, el perfil de su nariz aguileña y sus pómulos altos. Lo recordó como si estuviese fuera del alcance de sus sentimientos destructivos.

En silencio, Arthur esperó a que llegara el sueño de nuevo. Esperó sumergirse en la oscuridad y con él arrastrar el anhelo que su amor recién descubierto apenas despertaba.

 _Je te veux_

 **.**

El último recuerdo que Arthur tenía de su padre era su traje de _tweed_ y el ligero aroma a tabaco que desprendía. Cuando sus padres se habían divorciado, Arthur ya era un adulto y no le había tomado importancia. Después de todo, su madre poseía su propia fortuna y podía vivir cómodamente el resto de su vida.

Unos días después de su divorcio, su padre le había palmeado el hombro y le había sonreído, con esos dientes ligeramente amarillentos y chuecos que le habían caracterizado toda la vida.

—Cuida bien de tu madre —dijo, casi como si supiera que la mujer fría y elegante con la que se había casado terminaría en una cama de hospital destrozada por la rabia y los celos.

Arthur nada más había enarcado una ceja, intrigado.

Y su padre se había reído suavemente, como si su ex esposa no hubiese encontrado largos cabellos rubios en sus camisas y el ligero aroma a tabaco ahora tuviese unos tintes de lavanda.

Como si él no tuviese secretos qué ocultar.

 **.**

Tres días después, Arthur descubrió a Francis en el jardín trasero casi por accidente.

Había terminado de desayunar y se dirigía al baño para tomar una ducha cuando casi por casualidad había mirado hacia las grandes puertas de cristal que dirigían al jardín y al invernadero. Allí había alcanzado a ver la silueta de Francis, en cuclillas frente a un rosal.

Se acercó sigilosamente al lugar y su corazón dio un vuelco al notar que era el rosal que había muerto muchos inviernos atrás.

Era el rosal de su padre.

Francis no notó su presencia y siguió cortando las ramas y algunas hojas. Los rayos de luz se filtraban entre las hojas de los árboles cercanos, manchando de dorado su cabello y su rostro. Las largas pestañas rubias parecían miel bajo la luz y los ojos azules, entrecerrados, sólo añadían encanto a la escena.

Hubo otro vuelco en su corazón. Esta vez el dolor en su pecho se extendió hasta la punta de sus dedos.

Lo miró unos minutos más, cada quien en silencio. Francis en su mundo, cuidando de un rosal que se suponía debía haber muerto hace muchos años, y Arthur incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima.

Nunca había tenido un amor no correspondido, al menos no uno que le doliera tanto. Estaba plenamente consciente de los sentimientos que albergaba por Francis y no podía hacer nada más que verlo desde lejos, esperando que el tiempo jamás se acabara.

Al cabo de unos momentos, Arthur se alejó de allí. Ahora comprendía a dónde se desaparecía Francis después del desayuno.

 **.**

—Hola, Belle —contestó Arthur hacia su teléfono en altavoz mientras terminaba de ordenar sus platos sucios del desayuno.

—¡Arthur! —exclamó su novia del otro lado de la línea— Siento que hace siglos que no hablamos. ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por allá?

Arthur se quedó estático por unos segundos. Obviamente no podía contarle a Belle su pequeño desliz con Francis ni sus sentimientos erráticos y nuevos hacia él. Eso nunca estuvo dentro de sus planes, a pesar de que algo muy dentro de sí mismo lo había visto venir en una especie de fatídica premonición. Sólo había faltado tiempo y la situación adecuada para que Arthur fuese incapaz de regresar.

—Bien —se limitó a contestar—. Las cosas han estado… tranquilas. Pero cuéntame, Belle, ¿qué tal te ha ido en Suiza con tu hermano?

Belle soltó una risilla, emocionada.

—Increíble —luego, en una mezcla de francés y neerlandés, Belle dijo unas cuantas palabras dirigidas a su hermano mayor—. Te extraño, Arthur. Las cosas no son lo mismo sin ti.

Arthur no respondió inmediatamente. Sentía cariño por Belle, sí, pero era un cariño ganado con el paso del tiempo. Eventualmente, después de convivir por tantos años, habría sido inevitable no quererle un poco. Pero no era lo suficiente y los sentimientos no eran mutuos. Belle quería una familia y Arthur quería a Francis.

—Ah —dijo Arthur, sin saber qué más responder—. Te amo, Belle.

Porque una mentira era más fácil que confrontar la verdad. Era más fácil que contarle a Belle sobre los besos y las caricias prestadas, era más fácil que destrozar sus sueños de una boda. Y era un escape para no admitir en voz alta su realidad.

Belle se quedó en silencio del otro lado de la línea.

—Arthur, yo… —casi podía escuchar la duda en su voz— Arthur, no podemos continuar así.

—¿Así cómo? —pero Arthur ya sabía lo que Belle tenía en mente.

—Llevamos seis años juntos, Arthur. Estoy envejeciendo. Te he dedicado los mejores años de mi vida. No puedes decir que me amas y no hacer nada al respecto.

—Belle…

—Quiero tener hijos, Arthur. Contigo —hizo una pausa, probablemente tomando aire suficiente para continuar—. Y siento que no me queda mucho tiempo.

—Yo…

—Esto es un ultimátum, Arthur Kirkland —y la voz de Belle jamás había sonado tan firme como en ese momento. Arthur realmente sintió escalofríos recorrer su espalda—. No vale la pena esperar más tiempo. Cásate conmigo o esto se termina.

—¡Belle! Espera…

—Estaré de regreso en tres días. Tienes ese tiempo para pensar en tu respuesta.

Arthur no tuvo tiempo de responder. Cuando abrió la boca, la línea ya estaba muerta.

Entonces, se giró para tomar su celular de la mesa del comedor y notó a Francis recargado sobre el marco de la puerta. Arthur de repente sintió una oleada de vergüenza y rabia golpearlo con fuerza, pero siguió sin decir nada.

—¿Te vas a casar? —preguntó Francis.

—Eso a ti qué te importa —espetó Arthur tomando su celular rápidamente y escondiéndolo en el bolsillo de su bata—. ¿Cuánto escuchaste?

—Lo suficiente —respondió en un tono carente de emoción. Luego, giró la cabeza ligeramente y su mirada lo mantuvo en su lugar—. Deberías ser claro con tu novia si no piensas casarte. Ella merece la verdad.

La rabia ardió con sus palabras. De repente tenía tantas ganas de recordarle sus errores y hacerle daño que Arthur no pudo contenerse más.

—¿Oh, sí? Supongo que tú sabes mucho de eso. ¿Acaso mi padre ofreció casarse contigo? ¿Te hizo perder el tiempo?

La expresión de Francis se ensombreció con sus palabras. Le había dado al blanco. Lo había herido. Francis no se movió de su lugar.

—Tú no tienes derecho a hablar sobre tu padre de esa manera. No sabes nada.

—Ahora _yo_ no sé nada —resopló Arthur—. ¿Crees que no es bien sabido por medio Reino Unido que mi padre se estaba acostando con un hombre más joven que él? ¿Crees que es muy divertido estar aquí contigo? Seguro ese viejo bastardo se está _cagando_ de risa de verme en esta maldita casa.

Francis frunció el ceño y su expresión se oscureció más. El rostro de atractivas facciones, de alguna manera, lucía aún más atractivo cuando se nublaba de rabia.

—Eres un cobarde, Arthur Kirkland. No tengo idea cómo es que tu padre pudo haber criado a alguien tan mezquino como tú.

—¿Ahora vas a hablar sobre mi padre? —espetó— Como si tú tuvieses la moral después de haberte revolcado con un hombre casado.

Le parecía maravilloso que el amor pudiese convertirse en odio tan rápidamente cuando sus heridas eran abiertas, cuando el verdadero Arthur Kirkland era expuesto y se veía en la necesidad de protegerse.

Francis bufó y Arthur se acercó hacia la salida para escapar de allí. Pero Francis se lo impidió y lo tomó violentamente por la ropa.

Los dedos largos y elegantes jamás le habían parecido tan atractivos como en su arranque de violencia, porque seguramente estaban acostumbrados a cosas más amables como hornear o cuidar las plantas de un jardín.

—Suéltame —gruñó Arthur y trató de zafarse pero, sorpresivamente, Francis tenía la suficiente fuerza como para contenerlo.

—Tú no sabes nada —repitió Francis y su acento se volvió tan perceptible que bien pudo haber sido miel derramada sobre sus sílabas—. Y seguirás sin saber nada.

—No me importa —le contestó Arthur—. Mi padre está muerto y tú no tienes nada.

Sus palabras sonaron igual que las de su madre en su lecho de muerte. Cargadas de veneno, nacidas desde los celos más profundos. No iban en serio: eran sólo un método de mecanismo para que sus sentimientos, frágiles y sinceros, pudieran seguir permaneciendo en el anonimato, en lo más oscuro del corazón de Arthur, allí donde quería enterrarlos.

Pero, cuando los labios de Francis chocaron los suyos y convirtieron el odio en pasión, Arthur supo que Francis sí tenía algo: el absoluto poder de destruirlo.

Sintió como los besos se volvían cada vez más violentos. Las manos sobre su ropa habían dejado de sujetarlo tan fuerte y casi se sentían amables sobre su piel, como si Francis no ocupara la mitad de su aire.

Arthur retrocedió por la intensidad de los besos hasta la mesa. Al chocar contra la madera y su celular caer al piso, decidió que era suficiente.

Que si tenía que ahogarse en sus propias mentiras, lo habría de hacer hasta morirse.

Así que tomó a Francis de la camisa y correspondió los besos. Una y otra vez. Más que un acto de amor, parecía que ambos buscaban destruirse.

Los dedos se llenaron de sortijas doradas y el aliento fue consumido hasta quedar nada. Y en esta pelea aún más íntima, con únicas armas un montón de palabras que al día siguiente no significarían nada, Arthur vio las lágrimas en Francis de nuevo.

Quizás, y sólo quizás en sus sueños más felices, Francis lloraría de celos por él.

 **.**

Francis preparó la cena para ambos en completo silencio. Las luces tenues de la cocina hacían maravillas sobre las sombras de su rostro y las largas pestañas rubias enmarcaban los ojos azules ligeramente enrojecidos de llorar.

Arthur lo contempló desde su asiento, grabando en su memoria la expresión de tristeza que Francis portaba con cierta nostalgia. Era casi como ver una película de amor antigua, sabiendo que los sentimientos de aquella época jamás regresarían. Era resignación y era soledad.

Francis rompió el silencio al cabo de unos minutos, tarareando la tan conocida canción en francés. Y en voz baja, comenzó a cantar.

 _Je n'ai pas de regrets_

Pensó en Belle y en lo injusto que era con ella. Pensó en que jamás sería feliz a su lado, no porque ella fuese una mala persona, pero porque él era incapaz de amarla. Quizás nunca la amó. Quizás ella era un remedio temporal a su soledad.

Y miró a Francis, con el cabello atado y sus suaves palabras en un idioma extranjero. Pensó en sus celos, en la mentira deseando ser verdad, en su propio amor que se había convertido en una carga. Pensó en que quizás sería feliz con él si se hubiesen conocido en una situación diferente, en lugares diferentes. Si Francis no hubiese amado a su padre primero.

 _Et je n'ai qu'une envie_

—Estoy enamorado de ti, François —dijo Arthur, interrumpiendo la melodía completamente. Francis se tensó visiblemente aunque no se giró—. Pero me casaré con Belle. Cuando regrese, le pediré matrimonio.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Francis, aún sin voltearse.

—Porque mis sentimientos no son correspondidos —y casi quiso reír de su propio patetismo—. Porque tú y yo jamás podremos ser felices.

Y era verdad. La única verdad entre tantas mentiras escupidas ese día.

Por eso Francis no dijo nada más y siguió cantando.

 _Près de toi là tout près  
Vivre toute ma vie_

Arthur cerró los ojos y se concentró en la melodía para no pensar en nada más.

 _Porque mis celos no son míos y mi amor es demasiado frágil_ , Arthur repitió en su mente pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta.

 **.**

—La canción… —murmuró Arthur y Francis dejó de masticar por unos momentos— La canción que siempre cantas, ¿cómo se llama?

De pronto, de la incertidumbre y la melancolía, Francis sonrió. Lo hizo enseñando sus dientes blancos y derechos, y sus ojos se iluminaron de algo que Arthur no pudo reconocer.

— _Je te veux_ —respondió Francis y su voz adquirió un tono cálido y amable que Arthur jamás había escuchado antes. Y algo dentro de él le advertía de no hacer más preguntas y detenerlo allí mismo, porque seguramente lo que fuera a descubrir no le iba a gustar—. Es una canción muy vieja.

Arthur se le quedó viendo a Francis, prediciendo su siguiente oración.

—Tu padre me la enseñó.

Ah. Tenía sentido. Todas esas veces que Francis le cantaba al retrato de su padre cuando creía que nadie lo miraba, todas esas veces que escuchaba la suave melodía después de hacer el amor, todas esas veces que la canción tomaba el papel de un mantra personal, un amuleto de protección.

Se imaginó a su padre, con el cabello gris, acariciando los rizos rubios, y a Francis correspondiendo a cada suspiro y a cada palabra con una estrofa de la canción. Un beso ( _que ta lèvre soit mienne_ ), una caricia ( _que ton coeur soit le mien_ ), una promesa ( _et que toute ma chair soit tienne_ ).

Arthur miró a Francis una vez más antes de tomar su plato de la cena y levantarse de su lugar.

Jamás creyó poder odiar algo tanto y sentirse como un imbécil por ello.

 **.**

Le faltaba una semana para cumplir el plazo que el señor Kirkland había condicionado. A Arthur seguía sin importarle el dinero, pero ahora que la atmósfera de la casa había cambiado de hostil a inevitablemente incómoda, y no podía esperar para salir de allí.

Desde que sus sentimientos fueron confesados, Arthur había estado evitando tanto a Francis como a Belle. Aunque el desayuno siempre estaba en la mesa todas las mañanas, Arthur estaba seguro que Francis huía de él también, porque ahora la casa estaba en completo silencio.

La canción en francés había desaparecido y en su lugar, el silencio lúgubre, la soledad que tanto temía, habían ocupado la casa, en un presagio de lo que ocurriría.

Belle le había mandado un mensaje de texto esa misma mañana.

 _Llegaré en la noche. Tenemos que hablar._

 **.**

Se preguntó si cuando sus padres se divorciaron, Francis habría tomado de la mano a su padre y lo habría consolado. O, tal vez, se había alegrado de que su amante por fin estaba libre y podría vivir sin tener que darle explicaciones a los demás.

¿Francis se alegraría cuando Arthur por fin se fuera de la casa?

Belle entró por la puerta principal de la mansión. A pesar de estar enfadada, su rostro mantenía la misma expresión de calidez. Se había cortado el cabello rubio hasta los hombros y su vestido verde sólo la hacía ver mucho más joven de lo que en realidad era.

Arthur le sonrió, un poco forzado. Belle lo miró.

—¿Dónde está tu _roommate_? —preguntó y escaneó la mansión rápidamente en busca del otro hombre.

—No tengo la menor idea. Esta casa es demasiado grande para dos personas.

—Bueno, no importa —Belle arrugó la nariz—. Necesitamos hablar, Arthur.

Y él asintió, en resignación. Quiso suspirar pero ahora que Belle estaba allí no había vuelta atrás.

Volvió a pensar en Francis. ¿Se alegraría de saber que no lo vería nunca más? ¿Que no tendría que soportar sus celos injustificados y su personalidad tan brusca?

¿Se alegraría de no tener que preparar desayuno para dos personas en las mañanas?

Dirigió a Belle hacia la cocina y la invitó a sentarse en una de las sillas. Arthur hizo lo mismo, sentándose cerca de ella para mirarla frente a frente.

—¿Has tomado tu decisión? —y la expresión jovial de Belle cambió a una más seria. La gente a su alrededor habían pagado las consecuencias de sus actos egoístas, todo con tal de obtener lo que más anhelaban. Su madre se había muerto para no tener que lidiar con un corazón roto, su padre había destruido una familia y Francis se había condenado a la soledad.

Y ahora, Belle estaba firmando su sentencia también. Tendría que ser infeliz a lado de un hombre que no la amaba realmente a cambio de una familia.

Arthur suspiró. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver la silueta de alguien recargado contra la puerta de la cocina. Escuchando.

—No tengo un anillo —¿qué es lo que Francis estaría pensando? ¿Qué es lo que Francis habría hecho en su lugar? Si Francis nunca podría corresponder sus sentimientos, ¿por qué estaba espiando un momento tan íntimo? Si Francis y él nunca podrían estar juntos, ¿por qué de repente su corazón se sentía tan pesado?—, pero, Belle…

La expresión de su novia cambió completamente. Sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa cruzó sus labios. Arthur la tomó de las manos, no en un acto de amor, si no para tener algo en qué aferrarse para no salir corriendo.

Se mojó los labios con saliva.

¿Francis alguna vez habría soñado con una boda?

—Cásate conmigo.

Lo único que sabía era que Francis había escuchado esas palabras porque cuando Belle se había levantado para abrazarlo, Arthur se había girado con la esperanza de encontrarlo en el umbral de la puerta para evitar una boda que jamás sería feliz.

Sin embargo, esos sólo eran sus sueños más irreales. Porque Francis ya no estaba cuando se giró. Francis se había marchado apenas Arthur había firmado su castigo por haberse enamorado de alguien quien jamás sería suyo, quien jamás correspondería sus palabras a medianoche, quien jamás le cantaría en francés, una canción tan íntima que sólo sería cantada a solas.

Belle lo abrazó fuertemente y le dijo muchas cosas que Arthur no podía escuchar. No quería escuchar.

Simplemente se preguntó cuál habría sido el precio de su propia felicidad.

 **.**

Cuando Belle se marchó, Francis regresó.

Su expresión no había cambiado pero los ojos ligeramente rojos lo delataban. Encontró a Arthur con la cara escondida debajo de sus manos y los codos sobre la mesa. En una pose de absoluta derrota.

Apenas Arthur escuchó sus pasos, su cuerpo lo reconoció. El sonido de la respiración, el aroma a lavanda que ahora tenía unos tintes del olor de los cigarrillos que Arthur fumaba. Levantó la cabeza.

Habría querido quedarse por siempre en esa mansión.

Francis dejó sobre la mesa, enfrente de él, una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber qué era ni por qué Francis lo había traído.

—Es el anillo de tu madre —murmuró Francis, sin mirarlo—. Tu padre me lo dio pero nunca quise usarlo. Si había algo de él que jamás pudo pertenecerme, es ese anillo. Quizás pueda pertenecerte a ti.

Francis estaba a punto de darse media vuelta para marcharse, cuando Arthur habló.

—No te vayas —rogó y su súplica fue lo suficientemente sincera para que Francis se detuviera—. No te vayas, François. Quédate aquí conmigo. Cántame esa canción en francés que detesto. Quédate.

Y Francis se compadeció de él. Se sentó en la misma silla en la que Belle se había sentado horas antes y acarició su cabello, besó su nuca y sus brazos lo rodearon gentilmente.

Arthur quiso pretender que sus sentimientos estaban siendo correspondidos, que esto es lo que pudo haber sido, que los celos no le arrebatarían la razón de un momento a otro, que las lágrimas de Francis no serían de tristeza, si no de felicidad.

Porque quería quedarse con Francis, pero no podía. Porque habían cosas más importantes que un amor que nació de la nada.

Alzó la cabeza y tomó las manos de Francis entre las suyas, y encajaban tan perfectamente sus dedos con los de él, que no pudo evitar mentirse a sí mismo una vez más. Que Francis jamás podría amar a alguien más, que encontraría a Francis en otra vida, que Francis le daría otra oportunidad.

Y lo besó. Suavemente, con amabilidad, casi con miedo de que apenas dejara de tocarlo Francis se desvaneciera en el aire. Lo besó como sus sentimientos más genuinos supieron hacerlo. Lo besó porque si no lo hacía en ese momento, no podría hacerlo más.

Quería decirle muchas cosas a Francis. Disculparse, serle sincero por primera vez desde que lo conoció. Quería decirle palabras de amor que, aunque verdaderas, al día siguiente habrían de parecer una mentira.

Así que se limitó a abrazarlo, a llenar su memoria con el recuerdo de su aroma, de la forma de su cuerpo, de la suavidad de su cabello, con la esperanza de que si podía mantener esas sensaciones toda su vida, algún día habría de regresar.

Regresar apenas Francis lo llamara por su nombre.

 **.**

Como era de esperarse, ni Francis ni su desayuno estaban a la mañana siguiente.

Con las maletas en la puerta y sin haber cumplido el plazo mínimo para poder obtener la herencia de su padre, Arthur tenía que partir.

Quedarse más tiempo en aquella casa sólo haría las cosas más difíciles. Cualquier movimiento en falso, cualquier palabra honesta que pudiera despertar la más mínima esperanza, sería catastrófico. Arthur no dudaría en tirarlo todo por la borda si Francis le hiciese creer que podía amarlo.

Además, si se tomaba más tiempo, Belle comenzaría a sospechar. ¿Por qué Arthur no querría vivir con su prometida?

Arthur decidió darle una última despedida al hogar al que ya no podría volver. Lo que hiciese Francis con esa casa a partir de ese momento sería totalmente su decisión. Se despidió del jardín, de los rosales de su padre, de la biblioteca y de la habitación de su infancia. Al último, se acercó a la cocina y los recuerdos casi le doblaron las rodillas.

Las suaves palabras en francés, el aroma a mantequilla, la calidez después de que Francis terminaba de hornear, los desayunos en soledad, los duelos de miradas que a veces reemplazaban los saludos matutinos y, la última vez, la escena de algo que pudo haber sido pero que Arthur no podía tener.

Se despidió con un suspiro. Ahora que Francis había desaparecido, no le quedaba nada…

Sobre la mesa, se dio cuenta, había un bonche de sobres blancos. Al principio pensó que se trataban de facturas y al mirarlos más de cerca se llevó la sorpresa de que cada uno iba dirigido a él.

Abrió el primero. Tenía de fecha cinco días antes. Pero estaba escrito en francés. Abrió el siguiente. También estaba en francés.

Las cartas eran para él y todas estaban en francés.

Intentó leerlas pero apenas podía comprender unas cuantas palabras separadas. Intentó traducirlas con su celular, pero las manos le temblaban tanto que era imposible teclear.

Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan estúpido e inútil. Francis le había escrito algo y él no podía leerlo.

Pensó en sus opciones, cada vez más desesperado: llevárselas y dárselas a alguien más para traducirles, pero perderse de cualquier significado importante que pudiese cambiar el presente, o quizás…

—¡Arthur! ¡Cariño! El van está afuera, ¿estás listo? —lo llamó Belle desde la entrada de la casa.

Belle sabía francés.

Arthur tomó los papeles en sus manos y los aplastó cuando intentó tomarlos todos. Salió corriendo de la cocina sólo para encontrarse con una Belle sonriente.

—Tienes que decirme qué dice aquí —apuró Arthur y el entusiasmo de Belle cambió rápidamente a desconcierto. Arthur empujó a sus manos una de las cartas que tenía arrugada en la mano, sin importarle realmente cuál era el orden correcto—. Por favor, Belle.

Belle no tuvo tiempo para preguntar. Llevada por el visible pánico de su prometido, sus ojos se posaron en el papel enfrente de ella.

—Uh, dice que "ya no pensaba en nadie más cuando cantaba la canción…" —Belle frunció el ceño— "Ahora lo que es y lo que fue, no importan. No intentes ser feliz sabiendo que yo estoy allá afuera... que tus celos y mis celos son los mismos. Que a tu amor y al mío sólo les hacía falta un poco más de tiempo, más noches, más veranos juntos. Un beso más y lo habría sabido. Que tú y yo somos iguales."

Arthur se quedó inmóvil, todo el pánico y la desesperación terminando de asentarse en su estómago.

—¿Qué es esto? —Belle preguntó leyendo la carta una y otra vez— ¿Para quién son estas cartas?

Arthur se negó a contestarle. Qué importaba ya. Francis se había marchado y por sus palabras, probablemente jamás lo volvería a ver. El tiempo concedido se había convertido en una herida que quizás nunca sanaría. El tiempo concedido había terminado por condenarlos a ambos.

Y ahora su última oportunidad desperdiciada. Le habría encantado contarle a Francis de las veces que imaginaba una vida a su lado, sin fantasmas pisándole los talones o deudas por saldar; sobre sus sueños en el que era feliz; sobre sus ganas de despertar a su lado y desayunar todas las mañanas arrullado por esa suave canción que inadvertidamente también le pertenecía.

Pero era demasiado tarde. De Francis sólo le quedaban las cartas en francés y los celos sin lugar a donde regresar.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Escribí esto a principios de octubre y lo había dejado medio olvidado en mis archivos, hasta que hoy (lol) me acordé que existía. Lo escribí porque el FrUk siempre es un buen consuelo para cualquier mal y quería reflejar un poco de mis sentimientos sin verme como una idiota en Twitter.

Y hurray, porque mis FrUks siempre terminan de la misma manera.


End file.
